1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a method and device for multimode and multifunction communications between an operator and one or more processors.
Its aim is more particularly, though not exclusively, to produce an ergonomic and easy-to-use comunications instrument which can also contribute to reducing the complexity and the volume of installations equipping pilots' cockpits in current aerodynes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is known that propositions have been made for numerous types of operator/processor dialogue instruments, the most common instruments being (static, dynamic, reconfigurable, etc.) keyboards or manipulators such as e.g. joy-sticks or mice.
These instruments can be used in numerous ways. For instance, certain keys can be associated with functions, others serving to enter data which may or may not be displayed as they are keyed in and which are only taken into account by the processor after a validation action.
The keyboard can also be used to displace a cursor on the screen so as to bring it into a predetermined area associated with an information that can be identified by the processor. Action on these validating means then enables this data to be taken into account by the processor.
It is this latter method which is used by manipulators such as mice, of which displacement on any surface entails a corresponding displacement of the cursor, and which comprise a validation key enabling validation (clicking) of the data indicated on the screen by the cursor.
In the case of reconfigurable keyboards, the shape, location and function of the keys can be modified, e.g. at each change of operating mode of the system.
Finally, the keyboard can comprise dynamic keys whose functions, which vary according to the different operating modes of the system, are displayed on the screen.
Experience has proved that these different communications instruments are not very suitable in the case of systems with a large number of operating modes and, in particular, in the case where communication is required with several processors each equipped with respective visualizing means.
It has been observed that the configuration of a keyboard is too rigid and that, even if it is reconfigurable, reconfiguration requires too much attention on the part of the pilot who will have considerable difficulty assimilating all the configurations. Likewise, displacement on the screen of a cursor by means of a manipulator is an operation which, in numerous cases, requires the operator's attention for too long (e.g. when it is a matter of a simple choice of processor with which one wishes to dialogue, of operating mode or of a variable one wishes to modify, etc.).
Another drawback with current instruments concerns their ergonomics, notably in the case of modification of a variable displayed on the screen.
This modification is usually obtained by pressing a key (e.g. + or -) which causes an incrementation or decrementation of the variable, and therefore a scrolling of this variable at a more or less fast speed, until the required value is attained. In this instance, there is no correlation between the operator's gesture and the scrolling speed of the variable, nor even between the gap between the current and required value of the variable and the amplitude of a displacement to be performed by the operator to obtain the required value.
Of course, to obtain this result, use is frequently made of control devices performing analog-to-digital conversion such as code wheels. However, this solution is incompatible with the multimode and multifunction character of the instrument embodying the invention.